Pudín
by Judith Valensi
Summary: En sus años de mafioso había hecho esta acción con mucha naturalidad, pero estaba vez se sentía avergonzado.


**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mikasa! **

Este es mi contribución un poco tardía para el cumpleaños de mi personaje favorito de todo SNK y obvio tenía que ser de la mano del personaje que para mí la complemente perfectamente tanto en batalla como a nivel emocional… Así es, Levi.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC, así que ustedes disculparán.

* * *

**Pudín**

En sus tiempos de matón era algo normal robar e intercambiar lo robado por algo de comida o ropa para sobrevivir en el subsuelo. Era algo básico, primordial. Sin embargo en ese momento se sentía muy avergonzado. Primero creyó que aquella sensación era porque al ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, y al ya haber pasado tantos años en el cuerpo de exploración esas acciones de su pasado ya le eran ajenas, empero en ese preciso momento mientras leía la receta, y mezclaba los ingredientes que milagrosamente había conseguido la respuesta a su inquietud llegó golpeándolo como si de la mano de un titán se tratara.

Lo había hecho por _amor_.

_Amor_.

Una palabra simple, pero que encerraba mucho en sí misma. Parecía ridículo que él, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad hubiese sucumbido a un sentimiento tan común entre los seres humanos y a la vez que creyó le había sido negado desde el inicio de su existencia.

Mientras seguía repasando la receta que Sasha le había proporcionado empezó a sentir como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un sutil color rojizo al tan sólo pensar las posibles reacciones que Mikasa tendría a este pequeño obsequio. Sin lugar a dudas estaba completamente enamorado de esa mujer pero ¿quién no haría todo lo posible por preparar el postre favorito de ella? Debía estar idiota para pasar desapercibido su cumpleaños, él simple y sencillamente estaba agradecido de que ella lo hubiera visto a él, que lo hubiera elegido a él frente a todos los mocosos que la rodeaban. Sabía que no era precisamente la persona más agraciada, por su complexión y rasgos según la sociedad dentro de las murallas él no era para nada atractivo, y si a eso se le sumaba su humor de mierda, era la ecuación perfecta para pasar desapercibido por el gremio femenino.

En cambio ella lo notó… pasó tiempo para eso, pero lo hizo. A ciencia cierta no sabría explicar cómo es que ambos terminaron juntos, no podría explicar en qué preciso momento sus sentimientos se volvieron tan intensos hacia ella, pero como quiera que hubiese pasado eso, él quería entregarle lo mejor que pudiera en ese y todos los momentos juntos.

La prueba de ello era que para poder preparar el bendito pudin de vainilla que tanto amaba Mikasa había tenido que saquear parte del abastecimiento de la Legión de Reconocimiento para poder intercambiarlos en el mercado negro por los ingredientes faltantes. El azúcar blanco y la fécula de maíz eran bastante escasos para ser vendidos en los mercados comunes ya que eran usados principalmente para las postres de los ricachones, y llegar a conseguirlo junto a la vainilla y otros ingredientes era difícil y costoso, incluso había tenido que dar como parte del pago una parte de sus ahorros de los últimos cuatro meses.

Pasó la siguiente hora y media tratando de hacer el postre. Era la primera vez que se aventuraba a hacer algo como eso, es más él nunca había cocinado como tal por el simple hecho de que era un desastre en la cocina. Cuando por fin terminó de hacer todo lo que decía la receta y el resultado había sido enfriado, colocado y adornado en el recipiente que había destinado para ello lo comenzó a evaluar.

Su cabeza se estrelló contra la mesa. Era un desastre. Según Sasha el producto debía ser de un color amarillo claro, y suave como una crema, pero lo que tenía enfrente era una cosa rara color café (la leche se le había quemado) y en vez de parece una suave crema, tenía muchos grumos.

Internamente se estaba lamentando, él quería hacer algo por ella, había gastado mucho en ello, y parecía que lo había estropeado. Tal vez, sólo tal vez lo mejor que pudo haber hecho para evitar todo eso hubiese sido llevarla a comer y conseguir un buen vino en el mercado negro. Pero escuchar a escondidas una plática entre Mikasa y Sasha, donde ella mencionaba que añoraba probar un poco de pudín había hecho que el tomara la decisión de hacerlo con sus propias manos. Y volviendo a eso, Sasha había sido la que le había dado la receta, le hubiera podido pagar a la Chica Patata para que ella lo hiciera.

Ya no había más tiempo para lamentaciones, se irguió y tomó de su bolsillo el reloj de bolsillo que siempre llevaba consigo.

Las 20:30. Mikasa y su escuadrón no tardarían en regresar al cuartel. Habían llevado a Mikasa al pueblo más cercano a festejar su cumpleaños. En un inicio ella había insistido en que fuera con ellos, pero gracias a Sasha había desistido al decirle que "Hanji había mandado más papeleo con ella al Capitán". Así que se limitó en ese momento en darle unas monedas para que se comprara _algo lindo _a pesar de las protestas que ella había hecho.

Se apresuró a guardar y limpiar todo lo que había ensuciado a su paso por la cocina del cuartel, y llevó todo a su oficina, había aprovechado el viaje de la mañana al pueblo para comprar unas flores que colocó en un vaso de cristal que usó como florero, colocó todo pulcramente ordenado en el escritorio, y cubrió con una servilleta blanca de lino el pudín. Un tanto para guardar la sorpresa y otro tanto apenado por el pobre resultado.

Dieron las 21:15 cuando escucho sus inconfundibles pasos en el pasillo. Dos golpes en la puerta y el sonido de esta abriéndose era la señal de que ella al fin había regresado.

―Habías dicho que cuando volviera del pueblo pasara a tu oficina…― la oración quedó incompleta en los labios de Mikasa mientras miraba asombrada como Levi había adornado el sencillo escritorio de madera con un ramo de _campanillas de invierno _que descansaban suavemente en un florero sencillo.

Un bonito candelabro de mano con velas aromáticas iluminaba tenuemente el centro del escritorio donde se hallaban dos copas…

―¿Qué es eso Levi?

La voz extrañada de Mikasa hizo eco en la habitación mientras Levi buscaba las palabras correctas para decirle lo que era.

―Es pudín de vainilla

―¿De vainilla? ¿porqué es de color cafe?

―Estúpida mocosa― murmuró indignado mientras una de sus manos cubría parte de su rostro tratando de ocultar el color carmesí que se estaba asentando en sus pómulos, pero era cierto, esa cosa no parecía pudín de vainilla.

―Levi ¿te estas sonrojando?

―No, no lo estoy.

―¡Oh vamos! ¡Claro que te estas sonrojando! ― dijo mientras con una sonrisa que a ojos de Levi podría devolverle la vista a un ciego ella se acercaba a largas zancadas a él.

Tomó con sus manos el rostro escarlata de Levi y depositó en sus labios un suave beso.

―No tienes que probarlo si no quieres

―Quiero hacerlo― sus frentes descansando una contra la otra.

―Dudo que quieras tener una diarrea en la mañana

―Es un precio que puedo pagar― y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a él y que hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

―Feliz cumpleaños Mikasa

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, me siento como una viejita decrépita ya que han pasado 4 meses desde que escribí algo y este pequeño aporte es como una manera de habituarme nuevamente a escribir y también como una manera de no sucumbir a la depresión que me ha estado acechando en los últimos dos meses. Sí ya sé, muchos saben que soy psicóloga y me dirán que eso qué, pero los psicólogos también tenemos nuestro corazoncito ;-;

Ya saben si desean dejarme algún comentario y buenas vibras, yo lo recibo con gusto.

**~Judith**


End file.
